


ultimate hugs, bro

by CuddleCave



Series: ultimate hugs, bro [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien Biology, Endosoma, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Non-Sexual, Soft Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleCave/pseuds/CuddleCave
Summary: Weird alien logic: Humans show affection through hugs. Bigger hug = better show of affection. Full-body hug is best hug. Ultimate full-body hug, completely surround them? Must swallow them to do that. Yes. Perfect.This logic is fool-proof and Gordon is gonnalovethis.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: ultimate hugs, bro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064993
Kudos: 41





	ultimate hugs, bro

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! It's a repost! This was posted to Anon on my main account before, but now I have a separate account just for my safe vore stuff!
> 
> This fic is completely non-sexual fluff. Only marked 'mature' because I know how people are about vore. Alas.

"So, this is where you keep disappearing to?"  
  
  
"yep. 's nice out here. i can be big without people flipping the fuck out about it."  
  
  
Out in a clearing in the middle of the woods sits Benry, an eldritch being masquerading as a man. Though, right now, his disguise isn't that convincing, considering the fact that he's currently _fucking massive_. Standing there next to him is Gordon, a theoretical physicist who is, for whatever reason, friends with this shape-shifting anomaly of a person.  
  
  
Benry isn't looking at Gordon as he speaks to him, his eyes instead focused on the expanse of space above. Gordon shifts his own gaze from the giant's face to the stars as well. This far out from town, there's a lot less light pollution, and so the stars are actually visible for once. Not quite as bright as they were back in the New Mexico desert, but oh well. Seeing stars isn't nearly as important to him as being far, _far_ away from what used to be Black Mesa.  
  
  
Lost in thought, he doesn't notice that Benry's now looking down at him. The ex-security guard speaks up to get his smaller friend's attention.  
  
  
"hey uh. pretty romantic out here huh."  
  
  
Gordon knows where this is going.  
  
  
"...wanna kiss?"  
  
  
Yep.  
  
  
Even back in Black Mesa, when the two of them were both being pretty antagonistic towards each other, Benry was frequently (if awkwardly) flirting with Gordon and asking if he wanted to make out. Hell, one time the alien even managed to sneak a kiss on the guy's cheek. Gordon always thought he was just fuckin' around back then, but after Benry'd shown back up at his house after the Science Team's escape from Black Mesa, it became very obvious to the physicist that his flirting was all completely sincere.  
  
  
He was just really bad at it.  
  
  
While Gordon's own feelings towards the entity were still pretty... complicated, he decides that there probably isn't any harm in throwing the big guy a bone.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure, fuck it, why not?" he replies, Benry's face subtly lighting up at his answer. "You gonna shrink back down so we can do this?"  
  
  
"naw, don't need to," Benry says before setting his hand down on the ground, palm up, and wiggling his fingers at Gordon in a beckoning motion.  
  
  
This admittedly has Gordon a little bit hesitant. He's not entirely sure how he feels about the idea of being macked on by a giant pair of lips. Unfortunately, he already dug his grave by saying yes, so now it's time to lie in it. With a little reluctance that he tries his best to hide, Gordon climbs up onto Benry's palm, and sits down right in the center of it. Slowly, Benry raises his hand up to his face, being careful not to jostle the tiny human, which said human is very thankful for.  
  
  
Gordon can't help but feel a little bit awestruck, being this close to the giant entity's face. Last time he was, Benry was trying to kill him. But now, there's just a look of soft fondness on his face that tugs a little at Gordon's heart. What really gets Gordon's attention, though, is those _eyes_. When at a more human size, Benry's irises look almost as black as his pupils, giving his eyes a rather uncanny look. But this big and this close, Gordon's now noticing a ring of deep sapphire blue around his pupils, and more little flecks of the color here and there around the edges of his irises.  
  
  
_Damn, that's actually really pretty_.  
  
  
They sit there and stare at each other for a moment, both of them seemingly having forgotten what they were doing. Gordon's the first to realize this, and shakes his head before clearing his throat.  
  
  
"AHEM. So... you gonna kiss me or what?"  
  
  
Benry blinks in surprise before uttering a soft ' _hell yeah_ ' and moving to press his lips against the tiny human. Gordon closes his eyes and braces himself, and silently hopes that Benry doesn't drag this on too long.  
  
  
That thought is completely discarded, however, when the kiss actually connects.  
  
  
The entity's lips are soft, warm, and gentle, and the kiss fills Gordon with a feeling like being snuggled under a blanket fresh out of the dryer. _Shit, it's_... really _nice. Damn_.  
  
  
So nice, in fact, that Gordon's a little disappointed when Benry pulls away. There's a dreamy look on the giant's face, but it quickly gets replaced by a smug smirk.  
  
  
"you're blushin', bro," he states, which just makes Gordon blush harder. "damn, didn't know you liked big ol' benny boy so much, ha ha. that's kinda gay."  
  
  
"I-I'm bi," Gordon stutters out.  
  
  
"oh right. that's kinda bi, then."  
  
  
Gordon can't help but laugh at that. Not that surprising, really. Even back at Black Mesa, Benry was pretty good at getting a laugh out of the physicist (when he wasn't trying to get him angry, anyway). Though he's never said it, Gordon's always been really thankful for it. Lord knows how much worse his stress would've been without the laughter breaks to lighten the mood here and there.  
  
  
He probably should thank Benry for all that, Gordon thinks.  
  
  
At least, that's what he's thinking until he suddenly finds himself being rushed up to Benry's open mouth.  
  
  
He barely has any time to process what's happening before he's popped into the giant's maw and lands face first onto his massive pale tongue. Said tongue wastes no time in bucking beneath Gordon, flinging him back into the opening of the throat before him. He's plunged head first into the dark tunnel of flesh, which flexes and contracts to work him downwards. Gordon is stuck in a complete state of shock the entire time, and doesn't snap out of it until the throat opens up and he drops down into a chamber made of inky flesh that pulses with blue light. _He's in Benry's stomach_. The realization causes his own to plummet.  
  
  
Half of his brain, what he assumes to be the logical half, is screaming at him. Screaming at him to thrash and struggle and do everything within his power to get OUT of there. But the other, and apparently more powerful half, seems perfectly content to just lay there where he'd landed. Caressed by the fleshy black walls, feeling them pulse in time to his captor's slightly-off heart beat as it thumps above, mesmerized by the soft blue glow surrounding him. ‘ _Calm down_ ’, the color means. And despite himself, he obliges. His surroundings shake with a low rumble- a sound of satisfaction over his meal, the physicist guesses.  
  
  
Gordon can’t help but let out a weak whimper. He has no fight in him, the alien lights draining it from him, but that still doesn’t change how terrified he is by his situation. Terrified, and at the same time, _frustrated_. After everything that had happened to him, all his victories over impossible odds, all the times he cheated death when it seemed inevitable, his escape from what might as well have hell itself- all rendered pointless, as he now sat in the belly of the beast. The beast that they thought they’d killed back in that weird alien dimension. The beast that then showed back up, alive, not even a full month later. The beast that he had actually started warming up to and begin trusting, like a fucking IDIOT. Oh, _god_ , he didn’t want to die, not like this.  
  
  
A full on sob is threatening to rise up out of his throat, when his surroundings suddenly shift. The cushioned stomach walls close in tighter around him, but… gently so, and the blue glow fades away.  
  
  
Only to be replaced by a pink glow. The pink lights pulse warmly before fading back into another blue.  
  
  
_Pink to blue means ‘I love you’_ , he remembers.  
  
  
” _Oh_.”  
  
  
His certain death was suddenly seeming not so certain anymore.  
  
  
The sob that died in his throat is replaced by a small, shaky chuckle as a feeling of relief starts to slowly wash over him. _Fuckin’ weird alien shows of affection, man_.  
  
  
“Y-y’know," Gordon speaks up after calming down, "you could’ve, I dunno, WARNED me beforehand that this was an affection thing and not a 'I'm hungry so you're food now' thing.”  
  
  
“naw ‘cause then you wouldn’t have let me do it,” Benry replies, causing Gordon's surroundings to vibrate with the sound. The physicist gently kicks at the stomach wall in response. The blue glow intensifies briefly where his foot had connected. _Huh, that’s kinda neat._  
  
  
“which is kinda sucks, really,” the massive ex-guard continues, “‘cause i kinda hoped that we uhh, that you trusted me by now. cause i’m your bro. i’d never _eat you_ -eat you. friend. i just wanna- i wanna hold you all close and tender and shit. real close. extra close. with all of my self. ultimate hug. what’s wrong with that?”  
  
  
_Wow, a straight answer for once_. Gordon rubs at the back of his neck. "I mean... It's just- it's kinda weird, y'know? Most creatures on Earth just use their stomachs for digesting food, not... ultimate hugs."  
  
  
"but i'm not from earth."  
  
  
"I-I get that. But I AM from Earth, and so if something swallows me, the only thought I'm gonna have is that I'm about to DIE."  
  
  
"that sounds like a _you_ problem."  
  
  
Gordon lets out an exasperated sigh. If it wasn't for the residual effects from the earlier calming blue (and his growing affection for the entity), he'd probably be a bit more worked up by all this. Instead, he simply slumps back farther into the... admittedly comfy walls cradling him, causing them to glow a bit brighter where his weight presses down the most. Benry apparently feels all of this, as he lets out another happy hum in response. The physicist can't help but crack the tiniest smile at this. _The shit I put up with for this fucker_ , he thinks with absolute fondness.  
  
  
They both just sit in content silence for a short while. Benry staring up into the starry night sky, Gordon watching the pulses of color in his equally dark surroundings. He looks back to the pocket in the fleshy walls he's sunken down into and how the glow is much stronger there. He remembers it did that for a second when he kicked at the stomach earlier, too. _Hmmm_. Experimentally, he reaches out a hand and presses it into another nearby wall. The flesh is soft and yielding, and sure enough, starts to glow brightly where his hand is sunken in. He pulls away, and the glow lingers for a bit before fading back out. Gordon presses his hand in again, but then drags it down, leaving a trail of bright glow. Just as he's pulling his hand back away, his surroundings rumble again. With what sounds an awful lot like a very deep purr.  
  
  
_Oh my god he_ purrs.  
  
  
_And apparently likes having the inside of his stomach petted. I swear, this guy gets weirder with each new thing I learn about him._  
  
  
Deciding to indulge the big guy, the physicist starts to gently pet the stomach wall, eliciting another deep purr from its owner. The texture is smooth and silky, and surprisingly dry now that he's actually paying attention to it? The total lack of the layer of mucus stomachs are supposed to have for acid protection definitely makes this whole situation a lot more pleasant. Though it also has Gordon idly wondering how the hell Benry's stomach works when being used for its usual purpose. Benry's stated before that he doesn't really HAVE to eat, but he still does anyway whenever he's offered food. And sometimes when offered things that are definently NOT food. But even when eating _literal garbage_ , he never seems any worse for wear. How does this guy's body even _work?_  
  
  
Gordon keeps on petting the wall as he ponders about eldritch alien anatomy and its functions, until his surroundings suddenly shift again. He feels himself- as well as everything around him- start to change orientation, causing him to slip and slide on the smooth flesh. When his world stops moving, Gordon finds himself laying on his back. Apparently, Benry is now as well. Gordon just sits there, slightly disoriented for a moment, before his host speaks up.  
  
  
"bro, why'd you stop??" the giant whines.  
  
  
"Benry," Gordon starts as he squirms a bit, trying to get himself upright again, but having great difficulty in doing so with how damn slick and squishy everything is. "We're gonna have to set up some ground rules for when I'm in here. For starters, if you're gonna move around a bunch, _please_ give me a warning first."  
  
  
"aww, what, lil'- lil' baby man can't handle a lil' tumble? too scared to ride the big boy rides at the theme park? lil' scaredy baby man?"  
  
  
" _Benry_ ," Gordon says again as he finally gets himself upright again.  
  
  
Only for the ex-guard to roll over onto his front, sending his tiny passenger tumbling all around in his stomach.  
  
  
" _ **BENRY**_ -" Gordon shouts at him as he's tossed about from the ex-guard's sudden roll. He lands face first in a cushiony fold in the flesh, and struggles to get out of it. Benry feels this, and decides to help his good friend Gordon out.  
  
  
By rolling over again and sending the physicist tumbling around once more.  
  
  
This action earns him a heaping helping of expletives being shouted at him from within his gut. Oh, if only Gordon could see the smugly satisfied little look on his face.  
  
  
When Gordon lands again, he's thankfully face-up this time. Doesn't help his mood any, though. "Okay. That's it. Fun time's over. I want the fuck out, now," he practically growls as he sits himself up. Benry frowns, even though Gordon can't see it.  
  
  
"brooooo, nooooooo. i still got, uh, like SO many cuddles left in me. and you can't get 'em if you're out. don't you want some cuddles from your best friend? your best friend benry? i need these cuddles, dude. you wouldn't leave a bro hanging when he needs some goodass cuddle time, would you? so please stay? please? best friend?"  
  
  
As Benry speaks, his stomach moves to collapse itself around Gordon... but hesitates. Like he's waiting for an OK to continue. Gordon notices this hesitation, and recognizes it for what it is.  
  
  
Benry's never been that good at giving straight-up apologies. Gordon's pretty sure he has never, ever heard the not-a-man say the words 'I'm sorry' before. But he can still tell when the guy _feels_ sorry. Slight facial expressions, little actions here and there, and the most easy to read thanks to Tommy, Sweet Voice colorspeak.  
  
  
Speak of the devil, the blue glow of the stomach walls disappears, and is replaced with a vibrant purple that fades into a soft green.  
  
  
_Orchid to honeydew means 'I'm sorry I upset you.'_  
  
  
Gordon sighs. Part of him really wants to stay mad, he feels like he SHOULD stay mad... But that damn other part of him that's gotten stupidly attached to the monster is once again winning. He gives the stomach a few reassuring pats. The organ fully but gently collapses in on him in response.  
  
  
Gordon's once again wrapped up in that fresh warm blanket feeling as his surroundings envelop him, and whatever irritation he still had before quickly dissipates. He lets himself melt into the 'ultimate hug' as Benry called it earlier as he closes his eyes and lets out a content exhale. Outside, that dreamy expression from earlier is back on Benry's face. He rests his hands on top of his middle, over where his stomach is, and purrs as he pictures his small guest within. _Cuddle sesh successful, hell fuckin' yeah_. And he only really pissed off Gordon once this time! Man, he is getting SO good at this.  
  
  
Benry doesn't actually even realize that he's started purring. Gordon, however, is acutely aware, as the walls hugging him begin to rumble. He smiles again. Yeah, no, he can't stay mad at this fuckin' dork. Sure, he used to could, used to be VERY good at staying pissed off at the confusing alien, but not anymore. Lots of things have changed since Black Mesa, including his feelings towards the guy.  
  
  
...His feelings _for_ the guy.  
  
  
Gordon turns his head to lightly press his face against one of the walls hugging him, and without really thinking, plants a kiss on it. The stomach reacts with a sudden jerk, and a bright burst of pink light flashes across the dark flesh. Gordon's confused and a little concerned for a second, before he realizes just what that was. He lets out a laugh.  
  
  
"WOW, uh. you uh. you really do like, uh, like big ol'... big ol' benny boy, don'tcha. uh. wow. that. that's cool. i mean. uh." _Fuck_.  
  
  
Gordon just laughs again at how flustered that single little kiss has gotten him. He can dish it out, but apparently can't take it. Hearing the continued laughter, Benry lets out an unintelligible but very whiny sound. Gordon relents with his chuckling, and gives his stomach an apologetic pat.  
  
  
A wave of sleepiness suddenly creeps up on Gordon, and he remembers that _oh yeah shit it's night time and I haven't had a wink of sleep yet_. He considers telling Benry to let him out so he can head back home and hit the hay. But only for a moment.  
  
  
He's _really_ comfortable where he is right now.  
  
  
"Hey, Benry? D'ya mind if I sleep in here for the night?" he manages to ask before a yawn hits him. "I think I'm too tired to make the long trek back to the house."  
  
  
"whu? oh, yeah, naw man, it's cool. enjoy you some bedry time. i uh, promise i won't move around anymore."  
  
  
"Thanks, man," Gordon drawls as he lazily wiggles a bit to get more comfortable, before shutting his eyes and letting himself drift off to what is going to end up being one of the best sleeps he's had in a long, long time.  
  
  
Not really needing any sleep himself, Benry just stares up at the stars with a big, stupid in-love grin on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  _HA HA,_ _**VORE**_ _DON FREEMAN_


End file.
